Love Notes
by Lovely Spell
Summary: What would you do if you held your desired destiny in your hands? Love Note. Power over love. Control over the heart. Complete domination over the mind.


This story was completely rewritten. I hope you enjoy the new draft. I'll let you know that this story is complete as is. I won't be updating it because there is no more story. Thanks for reading now enjoy! ** Please review.**

Beta: Mysterylady-tx ;)

* * *

I found a notebook a couple of days ago. I thought it was Sakura-chan's. The cover was a bright pink and had caught my attention right away from across the field. I placed it in my bag and planned to return it the next morning. I completely forgot about it until I was at home and accidentally knocked the backpack over. The pink illuminated the room. I reached for it and tried looking for a name. There was none.

You can't blame me for reading. There were stories in there about a boy named Ed and his brother. It got a bit dirty towards the middle so I stopped reading that one and skipped to the next. The next one was about a guy named L. He liked sugar and candy. He was nothing like Sasuke, but he was described almost like him. He had dark hair and white skin. That and he didn't talk much. There was another guy, Raito, and I think they were gay. Obviously this was a girl's book because why would guys write about stuff like this?

I went to the next story out of curiosity and that's when I saw my name. I was in Konoha and trying to rescue Sasuke. First thing that came to mind was that I was already fifteen, and that Sasuke never left anywhere. So, I kept reading and it eventually ended up like the rest of them. I was kissing Sasuke in no time. I didn't understand it at all. The last story written was enough to make me gag. Lee and Gaara would never do those things! At least I hope not.

I placed it back in my bag and was determined to return it to Sakura-chan the next day.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you mean it's not yours?" Naruto held tightly to the book as he held it out.

"As in it's not mine. I don't own a pink book." Sakura turned her back towards Naruto. "Morning Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sasuke's raven black hair moved to slightly cover his eye as he nodded.

"Is it yours, bastard?" Naruto held it out to Sasuke who only let out a breath and took a deeper one.

"Naruto, why would I have a pink book?" Sasuke then turned to face the Kakashi who had just arrived.

"You're late!" Sakura said without her usual chorus which included Naruto.

"I found a little worm crossing the street and I couldn't very well just let him do it on his own." Kakashi smiled and looked at Naruto who was holding his book tightly to his chest.

"Naruto I always made you out to be the straight one." Kakashi instantly felt three death glares on him.

"It's not mine. I found it."

"Oh, then give it here." Kakashi held out his hand.

"Why?"

"I can check it for chakra signatures." Kakashi jumped to the bridge level and touched the notebook.

"Who does it belong to?" Sasuke asked. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" He leaned back against the bridge and continued to look bored as was expected.

"You." Kakashi released the book and started making his way to the fields.

"What do you mean me?" Naruto was behind him in an instant.

"It only has you on it. There is nobody else." Kakashi waited for his team to get into position.

"Do I keep it then?" Naruto put it on the floor and moved next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Guess so. Anyways, today we have--" Kakashi's voice was slowly filtered out of Naruto's head.

_What am I going to do with that? I guess I could just throw it away. Maybe Ero-sennin would like to read it. No I don't think he likes that stuff. I guess I could use it. I have always wanted to write._

"Naruto are you listening?" Kakashi looked at Naruto's blank face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I paced the room for quite sometime until I got an idea. How else should a story start?

I wrote: _The night was cold. Iruka-sensei didn't care. He came with ramen for me because he loved me that much. I waited and then he jumped in through the window like Kakashi. Then he gave me ramen. He also brought me a new plant. Then--_

I stopped writing. Suddenly I heard footsteps in my living room. Iruka-sensei was there with a ramen cup and a weed plant from outside. He looked freezing cold in just his pajamas. I stared at the book in disbelief before quickly assisting Iruka-sensei in getting warm.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The funny thing is that as soon as Iruka-sensei put the items down his glazed over look left him. He stared at me and wondered what I was doing in his apartment. I could only laugh and tell him the truth. We decided it was very dangerous. Iruka-sensei looked over the book himself and realized that there was a back page. In it there were rules. He read them out loud to me.

One: You cannot kill.

Two: You cannot become rich.

Three: Impossibilities are impossibilities.

Four: This book is only for love.

The owner of this Love Note needs to fall in love for the curse to be broken.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

What would you do if you held your desired destiny in your hands?

What would I do? Care to find out?

Love Note. Power over love. Control over the heart. Complete domination over the mind.

To be continued...


End file.
